


It's Always Better When We're Together

by MasterFinland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Other, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFinland/pseuds/MasterFinland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of (mostly) A/B/O drabbles and one-shots</p><p>Requests are open!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sing Me to Sleep -- KuroKen

Work was something Kuroo didn't particularly like. While he was good at his job, and he didn't exactly hate said job, he just didn't like to work. It was a chore. But, he needed money.

Money for his house, his car. Money for groceries and taxes and bills. He needed money for Kenma, too. He, Kenma, and their unborn daughter.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo sighed, sticking his keys in the lock of the back door. They jingled when he turned them, the door getting caught in the little rug Kenma insisted on keeping in front of the door. Kuroo tried to argue with him about it, but never won, of course. He was a sucker for the little guy.

He gave an irritated grunt, shoving the door harder and closing it behind him once he finally got inside. He ran a hand through his mess of hair, sighing and kicking his shoes off. He noted dully that the lights were off, meaning his little omega was probably napping. But he was so tired that he completely forgot the little sign Kenma gave and called out for him in confusion.

“Kitten?” He tossed his bag on the couch, frown deepening. He peeked into the bedroom around the corner of the deep purple room. When he saw the lump of mother and child beneath the blankets stir, he smiled warmly.

“Tetsu?” Kenma slowly sat up, large belly getting in the way of any quick movements.

“Hey, baby. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said softly, pushing off the door frame and walking quietly to the bed. He sat down on the pale yellow, quilted mattress.

“S’okay.” The blond whispered, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “Did’ja need something?” He turned to look at at his lover.

“No, kitten. Go back to bed.” Kuroo gave his baby mama a gentle smile, reaching over to pat his swollen tummy. He helped Kenma lie back down, doing the same next to him. He wrapped his arms around his hugely pregnant mate, feeling their little girl lightly kicking against his wrist. The dark haired male grinned, exhaustion making itself prominent.

“Love you, Tetsurou…” Kenma’s eyes fluttered closed, his arm wrapping around his balloon of a belly.

“I love you too, Kenma.” He chuckled, shifting to kiss the omega’s sweaty head. “Have a nice nap, sweetheart.” The blond grunted softly, snuggling against his mate. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his omega in response, nuzzling into his bi-colored hair.

Maybe his shitty job was worth it.

Because Kenma was worth it.


	2. You're the Closest to Heaven that I'll Ever Be -- DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lay covered in sweat, soft groans, pants, and grunts the only thing in the bedroom making noise other than the bed springs. Soft, sweet words were whispered, along with occasional ‘I love you’s. 
> 
> “Momma?”

Daichi rolled over in their shared bed, wrapping his arms around his lover with a content sigh. The brightly shining sun coming through the window at nine o’clock woke him, and he had absolutely no desire to go back to sleep. Not anymore. 

He pulled the soft, warm body close, nuzzling against the slightly sweaty neck and inhaling. His barely smaller lover giggled, rolling over in his arms. 

“Morning, Dai.” 

“Morning, baby.” Daichi grinned, leaning forward and nuzzling their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “How’d you sleep?”

“Mm… Good. I had a very… mm… nice dream…” Koushi purred, moving to straddle his mate’s waist. Daichi smirked, placing his hands on the omega’s hips. He loved when the omega woke up this way, feisty and turned on. It made for some very interesting mornings. 

“Oh yeah?” He questioned softly. “And what was this dream about?”

Koushi hummed, sliding his hands up Daichi’s white cotton t-shirt, tracing the hard muscles off his chest and stomach. 

“Jesus, you look so beautiful…” The omega flushed. 

“Sh-Shut up, Daichi…” He whispered, eyes lidded as he leaned down to press their lips together. His smooth hands moved from the alpha’s chest to cup his dark cheeks, massaging his thumbs over the swell of fat and muscle in his jaw. He giggled into the kiss after a moment, giving a little shake of his hips. 

“B-Babe-”

“I dreamt of you.” Koushi whispered huskily, pulling his face away just enough so that he could speak before he kissed the man beneath him once again. “Your hands were everywhere… Touching me wherever and whenever you could…” 

Daichi shuddered, squeezing his mate’s wide hips. 

“You started by touching my butt…” He whispered, moving his hips. Daichi took the hint, releasing Suga’s hips to instead grab his full-figured rear, giving a light squeeze to the squishy flesh. The pale-gray haired omega let out a soft moan, pressing against Daichi’s hands. 

“Like this?”

“Just like that…” He breathed. “You teased me with your mouth and hands until I couldn’t take it anymore…” Daichi nearly purred, his grip tightening on his lover’s ass.

Daichi sat up with ease, Suga falling into his lap. He barely had time to make sound before the alpha was kissing him deeply, starting with his mouth and moving to his jaw and chin. Once he was satisfied with the amount of love Koushi had been given on his face, he moved towards the pale, silk-like flesh of his neck, bare and glistening with sweat. 

“Shit, Daichi…” Suga huffed into his mate’s ear, nails digging into the cotton fabric of the taller male’s shirt. His nails scratched against Daichi’s back, and he shuddered with pleasure.

The dark haired alpha blew a puff of air out triumphantly, a smirk on his face. Usually he had to work harder to get Suga wound up this much. He could feel Koushi’s half-hard cock through their clothes, pressing against his stomach. 

“Not too loud now, Koushi. We don't want a certain someone to barge in on us, do we?” Daichi hummed teasingly, nipping at the side of Suga’s neck, a moan spilling from the omega’s lips. 

“N-No…” Suga moaned, making no effort to keep quiet, as he knew he should. He arched up when Daichi bit into a particularly sensitive spot, moaning lewdly. 

“Hush, Kou.” The alpha whispered, squeezing his mate’s hips and eliciting another loud moan. “Seriously, Koushi. You’re going to wake him up.” 

“I don't care, Daichi…” Koushi whimpered, giving a light buck of his hips. 

“You’re going to care when he wakes up and comes in here in the middle of everything.” Daichi reasoned, gently massaging the plump hips in his grasp. “Just relax.” 

The omega gasped softly, rolling his hips with a nod. He chewed his swollen bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet, though it wasn't very effective. He continued to lightly grind against his mate and husband, whimpering loudly. Eventually, he buried his face into Daichi’s neck and shoulder, his moans caught against the darker man’s skin. His hands were fisted tightly into the back on Daichi’s shirt, tugging every few seconds. 

Daichi loved watching his mate try to be quiet. He supposed he was some sort of sadist, in a way, but he hardly cared. It was wonderful to listen to Koushi’s choked and muffled moans and gasps. It was wonderful feeling him grind and buck his hips involuntarily, especially when Daichi was barely touching him, teasing him, even. He knew he was torturing Suga, and he loved it.

“Ah, Daichi… Please…” Koushi whispered against his shoulder. “Please, it’s not enough…”

“What should I do, Kou?” He teased gently, nipping at the shell of his mate’s ear. He knew exactly what the omega wanted- he just wanted to hear him ask. Koushi whined, body trembling.

“Please, I need your fingers…” 

“Coming right up.” Daichi mumbled, slowly tugging Suga’s boxers and fluffy pajama pants down, the omega lifting his hips in assistance. “Grab the lube, sweetheart.” He whispered against Koushi’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the hot, flushed flesh. 

“Fuck, Daichi…” Koushi groaned softly, practically shoving the lube into his mate’s hands. 

“Patience, grasshopper.” Daichi grinned, squirting some of the cold, blueish colored lube onto his fingers. He made sure to spread the gooey substance evenly across his middle and pointer fingers, warming it easily. He gently massaged Suga’s left hip with one hand, moving the other around the curve of his ass. He could feel Koushi’s cheek against his chest, the omega watching him intently as little pants of anticipation left his pink, kiss-swollen lips. 

“Oh gods-” Koushi arched as Daichi entered his pointer finger into his tight ring of muscles, slowly and carefully wiggling it around. The alpha waited until his mate had loosened before beginning to pump the digit, unhurried and attentive. “Fuck, Daichi, like that, like that… Oh! There!” He keened, arching up.

Daichi cooed lightly. “Quiet, Koushi.” He pressed his middle finger in beside the first, curling the digits against the spot that made his mate cry out in ecstasy. 

Suga held back a scream, the sound coming out as a strangled groan. “Oh gods, Daichi!” He pressed his face into the alpha’s neck, mewling. Daichi continued pressing his fingers into the spot, occasionally scissoring the two as he rubbed the omega’s right hip. 

“Tell me when you want another,” he crooned, beginning to kiss and nip lightly at Koushi’s shoulder. He made a low grumbling sound in the back of his throat, the vibrations from his chest meant to calm his mate. 

“N-Now! Now!” Suga gasped, giving a rather rough buck of his hips.

“Okay, okay. Shh…” Daichi soothed. “Just breathe.” He eased his ring finger into his lover, spreading the fingers with each thrust. 

“Fuck, Dai…” Suga huffed, whining softly. “I need you now… Please…” He was nearly sobbing, grip tightening on his lover’s shoulders. Daichi carefully removed his fingers and shifted the both of them, laying back against the pillows, hands moving to the ample hips of his silver haired mate. Suga gave a shaky sigh, reaching back around himself to take Daichi’s slick cock into his hand. 

“Relax. Take your time.” He said softly, almost a whisper, barely a murmur, rubbing circles onto the flesh he held in his calloused hands. 

Koushi nodded, inhaling sharply as the head of the alpha’s cock pressed into him. He moved his hands to rest on Daichi’s stomach, slowly sliding down on his penis. He moaned lewdly, rolling his hips once he adjusted.

“The girth of your dick is ridiculous, Captain~” Suga smirked down at him, face flushed and glistening with sweat. Said alpha flushed prettily up to his ears and down to his shoulders, squeezing the omega’s hips.

“D-Don’t say things like that…” Koushi giggled, raising his hips before dropping them again with a groan. 

“Fuck…” Koushi moaned, easily gaining a steady rhythm. Daichi eventually began helping him bounce, lifting his hips with each thrust. The two lay covered in sweat, soft groans, pants, and grunts the only thing in the bedroom making noise other than the bed springs. Soft, sweet words were whispered, along with occasional ‘I love you’s. 

“Momma?” 

Suga froze, Daichi stilling beneath him. Their eyes met for a moment before Daichi pulled the covers over their hips. Suga turned, forcing a smile on his flushed and sweating face.

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Mama… Mama ‘m hungry…” The silver-haired four-year-old held onto the door handle, rubbing his big brown eyes sleepily. 

“O-Oh okay, baby…” He bit his pink lips. “What would-”

“Will you make me chocolate chip pancakes?” Suga smiled, forgetting for a moment that he and his husband were still very intimately connected beneath the covers. 

“Of course I will, Hota.” He shifted, making Daichi hiss in pleasure. “Oh, oops.” Koushi whispered. “Sorry.” 

“Mama…” Hotaru whined softly, tugging on the door. 

“Hold on, pumpkin. Let mama get dressed and then I’ll come make you breakfast.” He smiled, feeling panic rise as the toddler started moving. “Go on down and wait.” 

The tiny boy nodded, giving a large yawn. “M’kay…” He turned and toddled down to the kitchen.

Once his footsteps had disappeared, Suga let out a breath of relief. Daichi began to rub the omega’s hips, sighing as well.

Koushi giggled, lifting himself up and letting Daichi’s flaccid cock slip from his anus. “We’ll continue later, okay?” He pecked the alpha’s lips before rising from the bed. He pulled his underwear and pajamas on before going down the hall to the kitchen, beginning to make his son breakfast.

As Suga watched his son stuff his face, chocolate smeared across his chubby cheeks, he smiled warmly, love radiating off his being. 

As far as interruptions went, this wasn’t so bad.


	3. There's a Heaven Above You, Baby -- LevYaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku doesn't like his mate keeping secrets from him, but he supposes he can let it slide, just this once. She is a cute little kitty, after all.

Lev had been avoiding him for about a week, and it was seriously starting to piss the short male off. It had been pissing it off since he figured it out, but he was just steadily becoming more and more irate. They _lived_ together, for fuck’s sake. They were _mates_.

 

Yaku gave a loud huff, yanking the refrigerator door open to peer for something sweet to calm his nerves. Lev was _so_ lucky he was at work.

 

“Damn him!” Yaku snarled, slamming the door closed. That fucker took all of his Reese’s Cups! Again! Yaku was going to _kill_ the oblivious alpha.

 

Yaku walked around the kitchen, seething. He kicked a few cabinets and angrily grumbled for about twenty minutes before hearing soft mewling. He froze, looking around in confusion.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Yaku forced himself to ignore his anger for a moment to concentrate on the sound, hearing it again not thirty seconds later. He almost began to gravitate towards the origin of the small yips, nose wrinkled and brow furrowed in confusion. Had Lev let something in earlier when he left? Had Yaku forgotten to close the bathroom window after his shower that morning?

 

He made it to the bedroom, the meowing gaining volume very quickly. The omega sniffed the air, helping him to pinpoint almost exactly where the sound was.

 

He practically ripped the closet door open - because _how the fuck could a cat get into it if the door was closed?_ \- and immediately froze up.

 

There, in the farthest corner of Lev’s side of the closet, curled up in the alpha’s old Nekoma jersey, was a tiny white kitten. Yaku slowly walked over, trying not to scare the bundled animal.

 

“Hi there, sweetie.” He cooed with so much gentleness it almost scared him, crouching down beside the cat, who had begun to mewl again. “How did you get in here?” He reached out, lightly stroking the soft fur beneath his fingers. The kitten leaned against his touch, purring now that someone was beside it. Yaku couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled in his throat.

 

“You’re just a big cuddle bug, huh?” He carefully placed his hands around the cat’s fat middle, lifting it up and laying it against his chest. The little animal immediately nudged it’s head against Yaku’s chin, making the omega laugh softly. “Well hello there.”

 

Yaku shifted so he was laying down on his back, the kitten kneading against his chest. It was then Yaku noticed the strange ‘things’ against the silvery-white fur of the cat’s back left leg. It looked like a makeshift splint, made of some sort of rod and some bandaging.

 

“What happened to you, little one?”

 

“She broke her leg, Yaku-san…” There was a soft voice from the door, causing Yaku’s head to snap towards it.

 

“Oh…” Morisuke found himself frowning, turning back towards the warmth settled against his chest and stomach.

 

“I hope you aren’t mad at me for keeping her…” Lev mumbled, sheepishly staring at them. “I mean, we don’t really have the money for a vet bill, so I looked up what to do… She’s usually really quiet… How’d you find her?” Lev crouched down beside them, looking rather guilty.

 

“I’m not mad, Lev.” The omega smiled. “She was making a lot of noise, so I followed the sound.”

 

“Really?! You’re not upset?!” Lev was clearly so relieved and excited, and it made Yaku laugh from his position on the floor.

 

“Of course not-”

 

“Can we keep her?! Oh please, Morisuke! Please, please?” Lev was right in his lover’s face, eyes wide and pleading, the stupidest grin lighting up his pale features. “Please! I’ll take good care of her and I’ll always remember to feed her!”

 

 _He sounds like a child begging his parents for a pet._ Yaku smirked.

 

“Mm… I don’t know, Lev… A cat is a lot of responsibility…”

 

“Oh _please_ , Morisuke! Please! I swear on volleyball I’ll be responsible and take care of her!” The younger was almost in tears now, and Yaku couldn’t help but chuckle out loud.

 

“I was just teasing you, Lev. Relax, of course you can keep her.” He reached up and took the alpha’s face in his hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Why exactly did you hide her from me?”

 

“I thought… Maybe you’d be mad… O-Or something…” He stuttered, still red from their kiss.

 

“You’re so ridiculous.”

 

“Sometimes I feed her potato chips. Y’know, the baked ones.” He said suddenly, seeming not to have even heard the loving insult. “She likes ‘em.” He smiled. Yaku rolled his eyes.

 

“You know that’s probably bad for her, right?” Yaku cradled the kitten in his arms, finally sitting up.

 

“Yeah… But anything she likes that much can't really be that bad, can it?” Yaku resisted the urge to say something about cocaine, biting his lip to hold back a smile at the inappropriate thought.

 

“I suppose not.” He hummed, setting the cat back down on the jacket. “What’s her name?”

 

“Anastasia.”

 

“A Russian name? Lev, you don’t even speak Russian.” Yaku gave him a look.

 

“It’s a pretty name, Morisuke!” The omega rolled his eyes.

 

“I guess. Now, come on. We have to go buy things for your new kitty cat.”

 

“Don’t you mean our new kitty cat, Yaku-san?” Lev followed him from the closet, blinking at him with wide eyes. Morisuke blushed, turning his face away.

 

“Yeah…”

  
And so, The Yaku-Haiba household gained a new member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KageHina, TsukiYama, UkaTake, IwaOi, and more KuroKen should be coming up soon!!!


	4. December 22 -- KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Tobio wants to do is sleep. Is that too much to ask for his birthday?

“Tobio-chan~” Hinata sat on the bed, leaning over and lightly shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Tobio-chan, it’s time to wake up~” He cooed his words gently to the quietly snoring alpha. 

The lump beneath the covers groaned and shifted, but made no further move to awaken. Hinata giggled, giving Kageyama’s shoulder another shake.

“C’mon, Tobio. I made your favorite for breakfast!” He wrapped his entire body around the setter. “Wake up, birthday boy!” 

“Go away, Shou…” The bundle grumbled, curling up further. He made no move to shake the ray of sunshine off of him, however. 

“Come oooonnnnnn, Kageyama Tobio!” Hinata shook him again, harder this time.

“Shouldn't I be allowed to sleep in on my birthday?” Hinata giggled.

“I guess… But I already made breakfast, so, up!” He yanked the blankets off of Kageyama with a surprising amount of force, causing the dark-haired male to yelp and struggle to pull the covers back over himself. It was cold, and he only wore a tank top and boxers. 

“Give those back, dumbass!” 

“No!” Hinata grinned, hopping off the bed, the bundle of blankets almost covering his face. 

“Yes, butthead! It’s cold!”

“Well, stupid, maybe you shouldn't sleep in a tank top and boxers in the middle of December!” 

“Sh-Shut up!” Kageyama flushed brightly. “It gets really hot in here at night!” Hinata laughed loudly.

“You’re so silly, Tobio.” He flashed the taller male a bright smile, making said male flush rather prettily. 

“Sh-Shut up, Shou…” He mumbled. The omega giggled again, dropping the blankets in a pile at the end of the bed before crawling up to rest beside the other boy. He nestled up against the flushed alpha, letting a soft purr slip past his lips.

“I love you, Tobio.” He spoke so softly that Kageyama wasn't even sure he’d heard him. Hinata inhaled his alpha’s scent, sighing sweetly afterwards. He moved so he was sitting comfortably in Tobio’s lap, legs trapping his waist and arms wrapped loosely around his neck. “Happy birthday, dumbass.” He whispered, taking the other boy’s face into his hands and pressing their lips together in a gentle, loving kiss. 

Tobio massaged Hinata’s wide hips with his thumbs, kissing him back with just as much care as the redhead in his lap gave to him. When they pulled away, the alpha pressed their foreheads together, eyes still shut.

“What brought on such sweetness?” He finally spoke, his voice subdued. Their lips were still just barely apart, Shouyou eyeing the glistening redness of his partner’s own. 

“I don’t know…” He responded softly, stroking Tobio’s tan cheek with his thumb. “I just thought you needed to know.” He hummed, finally pulling their faces apart. Tobio cracked a smile, eyes fluttering open.

“Well, I love you too.” He hummed, bringing his lover in for another kiss. 

“Mm… I wanna give you part of your present now…” Hinata purred, pressing more kisses to the alpha’s lips.

“That’s so cheesy, Shou…” Tobio snorted, face red. 

Hinata pouted, face taking on the same tint as the boy he was sitting on. “You’re mean! I’m trying to be sexy!” Kageyama laughed, throwing his head back. “Tobio! Stop!” He whined. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He snorted, the sound so unattractive even Hinata wasn't able to force the smile from his face. “You’re just so bad at this stuff!” 

“Says you, meanie!” His comment only served to make the raven’s laughter even more violently, until Kageyama was almost crying, his stomach tight and aching from the intensity. Shouyou lightly shoved his boyfriend in the chest, giggling along with him. 

A few minutes later, Tobio’s laughter died down. “Sorry.” He giggled, face still flushed. 

“It’s okay.” The omega pecked his lover’s lips, shifting from his lap. “Now, c’mon! Breakfast is getting cold!” He jumped off the bed, rocketing down the hall before the blue-eyed setter could say anything.

Tobio smirked, shaking his head and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms above his head with a yawn.

Considering all he wanted to do was sleep in on his birthday, he had no problems with today's events so far.


	5. The Cure for a Lonely Omega -- TsukiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi and Kei decide to buy a cat.

 

“Tadashi, I very strongly do not want to get a cat.” Tsukishima grumbled softly, making no move to actually fight his boyfriend, who was practically dragging him along the sidewalk. 

 

“Well, since you won't let me have a baby, this is the next best thing. Plus, we’re not getting a cat- we’re getting a kitten. There’s a difference.” 

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “A baby is a lot of responsibility.”

 

“Tsukki!” 

 

“What? It is.” He grunted. 

 

Yamaguchi pouted, shooting a light glare at his lover. “Don’t be a prick, Kei.” 

 

Tsukishima let out a long sigh through his nose. “Don’t be mad, Tadashi.” 

 

“I’ll be mad if I want to be.” The omega huffed, freckles standing out against the light blush on his cheeks. 

 

Tsukishima groaned softly, just barely loud enough for the omega to hear. “Goddammit… Fine, ‘Dashi, we can get a fucking cat.” 

 

Yamaguchi stopped walking. “No, I don't want to get a kitty if you're going to be mean!” The alpha groaned at the sight of his mate, the smaller boy’s shoulders trembling. Kei knew he was fighting back tears, not wanting to let Tsukishima know how truly upset he was. 

 

“Tadashi…” He forced a low grumble out of his chest, meant to soothe the boy. “Come here.” 

 

“No.” The omega choked. 

 

“Yes, Tadashi. Come here.” He moved closer to the freckled boy, wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

 

“No, Kei! Get off of me!” Yamaguchi sobbed, thrashing around violently. He continued to cry and move for a while before finally going lax, Tsukishima simply just holding him. Kei continued with the low rumble in his chest, knowing the sound relaxed the omega. 

 

“Why is this so important to you?” Kei asked quietly after a few minutes of tenderly massaging his smaller lover’s lower back, pressing his nose into Yamaguchi’s temple lovingly. 

 

Yamaguchi sniffled, nuzzling against Tsukishima’s scent glands. “I just…” He started, choking on his words a little. “You’re gone all the time for work, and I’m home alone unless the school calls for me to sub… I’m lonely…” Kei grunted.

 

“Why didn’t you just say something?” The alpha murmured, pressing a few gentle kisses to Yamaguchi’s temple. 

 

“I didn’t want to be a bother…” Kei’s arms tightened around his lover, obviously upset.

 

“You are  _ never _ a bother to me, Tadashi.” He growled, squeezing his omega. “I can’t leave my job… But I wouldn’t mind getting a cat, I suppose, if it made you happy.” 

 

Yamaguchi lit up. “Really?!” He turned to his boyfriend with shining eyes, practically vibrating with excitement. 

 

Kei gave him a small nod.

 

“Yay! Thank you, Tsukki!” He laughed, pecking the taller man’s lips before grabbing his wrist and beginning to drag him along again. “Let’s go!” 

 

~~~~ ~~~~

* * *

 

 

Kei _ really _ wished he had the ability to deny his future mate. 

 

The alpha sighed, running a hand through his hair. He idled along behind the freckled boy, listening to him coo to every cat they passed. Tsukishima wrinkled his nose. It  _ smelled _ in here. 

 

“You’re taking too long, Tadashi, it’s just a cat.” Yamaguchi turned to him, hands on his hips and pout on his face.

 

“This is an important decision, Kei. You can’t just grab the first animal you see and know you’ll be happy with it. You have to wait until you find one that makes your heart stop and then after that you just  _ know _ .” He turned back around, continuing on. Kei let out a sigh through his nose. 

 

After another few minutes of searching, Yamaguchi gave a loud gasp and shot over to the last cage on the wall. Inside the crate was a large, orange cat, heavy fur and a sour look on his face. His eyes were a bright golden shade, and his paws and stomach were white. 

 

“This one, Kei!” 

 

“That one? He looks mean, Tadashi. Didn’t you want a cat to cuddle you or something?” He wrinkled his nose, giving the omega a distasteful look.

 

“This is the one I want, Tsukki!” He cooed, opening up the crate. He reached out to stroke the kitty behind his ears, cooing sweetly when the animal began to purr. “Awe~!”

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, waving over the saleswoman waiting in the room for them. 

 

“Can I help you, sir?”

 

“Yes. He wants this one.” He motioned to the cat. 

 

“He wants… Kanako?” She gave the alpha a strange look. Kei nodded. The woman continued giving him a strange look before heading out to get started on the paperwork.

 

“Come on, Tadashi, get him and let’s go.” 

 

“Come pet him, Kei! He’s so soft!” Yamaguchi lifted the large cat into his arms, nuzzling into the fur on his head. Tsukishima rolled his head, reaching out to brush his fingers against the cat’s ears. The cat, Kanako, Tsukishima remembered, pressed against his hand with an even louder purr than before. Kei flushed.

 

“He’s cute… I guess…” He muttered, making the omega stare up at him with so much love Kei was almost sure it had to be hurting him to smile that largely. 

 

“I think so too~” Tadashi giggled, leaning against the alpha’s shoulder as they cuddled their new cat. 

  
_ Yeah, _ Tadashi thought,  _ I can wait for a baby.  _


	6. How Wonderful Life is Now that You're in the World -- UkaTake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Thursday morning routine between Takeda and Ukai

“Up, Keishin. I have to get to work, and so do you.” 

 

“Ten more minutes, Sensei…” The young Ukai rolled onto his stomach, pulling his pillow over his head with a groan.

 

Ittetsu giggled softly behind his hand at the name. “I already let you sleep in late since you showered last night. Now c’mon. Breakfast is getting cold and I can’t be late.” 

 

“Ugh…” He grumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his messy blond locks. “I don’t want to go to work.” 

 

“I know, sweetie. But you have to.” Takeda hummed softly, moving to sit beside his lover. He placed a hand on Ukai’s back, massaging the tense muscles gently. His lover relaxed immediately beneath his touch.

 

“Work is stupid.” He sighed.

 

Takeda laughed. “I honestly couldn’t agree with you more.” Keishin sighed, running a hand through his hair again. 

 

“Do you know where I put my cigarettes last night?”

 

“I tucked them into the nightstand.” The shorter man hummed, rising from the bed. He was obviously displeased by something. “Move quickly please.” 

 

“I know you want me to quit, Itte, but I can’t fuckin’ cold turkey it when that Nekoma match is coming up so soon.” The young coach grunted, swinging his short-clad legs over the bedside. The red shorts rode up his legs, baring most of his tanned, toned thighs. Takeda sighed before speaking.

 

“Yeah, I know, Keishin. But I’m getting kind of sick of constantly coughing because of smoke and tasting cigarettes when we kiss.”

 

Ukai stood, stretching his arms over his head. “Yeah, yeah, I get it… I won't have one until after breakfast.” He mumbled, making his way over to the chestnut dresser to find a shirt. Takeda smiled, moving towards the shared bathroom.

 

“Thank you~” He sang, running a brush through his hair briefly. “Do you think I need a haircut, Kei-Kei-chan?” He shook his head a little, the curls bouncing. 

 

“I like your hair the way it is.” Ukai grunted, walking behind him to grab his toothbrush. “Maybe trim your bangs a little. I like being able to look into your eyes when I fuck you.” Ukai grinned, placing a light smack to the short man’s rear on his way back to the sink. 

 

Takeda froze, face beginning to burn. “K-Keishin!” 

 

Ukai laughed. “What, babe?” 

 

“Don’t say stuff like that!” He whined, covering his face in his hands. This did little to conceal his embarrassment, however, as he was red up to his ears. His lover couldn't help but grin, beginning to brush his teeth. A moment later he was spitting the foamy substance into the sink before rinsing his mouth. 

 

“You’re ridiculous, Ittetsu.”  

 

“And you’re a cheeky brat this morning. Doesn’t mean anything.” He huffed playfully, lightly smacking the back of Keishin’s shoulders before draping himself around the taller, younger man. “You’re so mean to me.” He pouted at him through the mirror. Ukai grinned at his boyfriend.

 

“Sorry babe.” He craned his neck to peck Takeda’s cheek before wiggling out of his arms. “Lemme go change into my sweatpants and I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast.” Takeda moved towards the bedroom door. 

 

“Okay. I made scrambled eggs. You want syrup on them today?” He looked over at his lover with bright, chocolate eyes, leaning against the doorframe slightly. 

 

“Yes please.” Keishin grinned, pulling his blue t-shirt over his head. 

 

“You eat such weird food, Kei-Kei-chan.” Ukai rolled his eyes.

 

“At least I don’t put hot sauce on everything.” The blond snorted, turning towards the other male. 

 

“Rude!” Takeda turned to him and huffed playfully, hands on his hips. “It’s not that weird!” 

 

“It’s pretty weird, Ittetsu.” The young Ukai pulled his hair back with a sigh, turning and making his way over to the tiny man. 

 

“You’re so mean~!” Takeda whined, a pout on his lips and a flush on his face.

 

“You’re more of a high schooler than I am! And I’m younger than you!” Keishin grinned, leaning over and pecking Takeda’s puckered lips. Takeda laughed, wrapping his arms around Ukai’s shoulders, kissing him back lightly. 

 

“Is that a bad thing?” He teased when they pulled back.

 

“Not at all.” Ukai pressed their lips together once more before pulling away. “Let’s go eat, yeah?”

 

“Mm… Yeah, okay.” Takeda smiled.

  
Thursdays were the day before Friday, the day before he had two days without work. Thursdays sucked. But, with Keishin, they were bearable. And that was just fine with him. 


	7. And I Don't Mind if We Take Our Time, 'Cuz I'm All Yours and You're All Mine -- Kyouhaba

Shopping honestly was the  _ worst _ thing Kentarou had to do, by far. He could handle cleaning up baby vomit, he could handle wiping his child free of shit- which was something he had to do quite often- but he fucking  _ hated _ shopping. The grocery was loud and crowded, and it always upset his son. He would have Shigeru do it, but the alpha always managed to fuck something up. 

 

“What should we get for dinner, Eiko?” His daughter sat in the cart, twisting a sponge around in her fat little fists. Her ash brown curls bounced when she looked up at her mother, pretty golden eyes sparkling.

 

“I wan’ fish!” She gave a little bounce, her chubby cheeks flushing excitedly. The omega hummed, shifting the infant on his hip. 

 

“Mommy can make fish. What kind of veggies do you want, baby girl?” The three year old giggled.

 

“Un’ins! An’ kerets!” She dropped the sponge in her lap, banging her hands on the plastic bar of the cart seat. 

 

“Unions and carrots. What do you think daddy will want?” He gave her a little smile, leaning over to press a big kiss to her cheek. 

 

“Bwocci!” She squealed. 

 

“Mmm. He does like broccoli, doesn’t he?” He pushed the cart towards the frozen section. “What kind of fish do you want?”

 

“S’imp!” She picked her sponge back up, banging it against the bar of the cart. Kentarou snickered at the action.

 

“Shrimp stir fry with broccoli, onions, and carrots. Sounds delicious, princess.” He shifted Yasuhiro on his hip, the baby babbling around the fist in his mouth. “Oh I hear you, honey.” He nuzzled the pup’s fluffy hair, causing him to jump excitedly in the omega’s arm and let out a rather loud squeal. 

 

“Well,  _ someone’s _ having a good time.” Ken turned a little to face his grinning mate with a soft glare, bouncing the pup on his hip. 

 

“You take way too long to piss.” He passed the baby off, ignoring the kiss placed on his cheek, even though his caused the tips of his ears to turn pink. 

 

“Sorry~” 

 

“Mhm. I’m sure.” He rolled his eyes, bending over to dig through the fresher vegetables at the bottom of the refrigerator. “Do you want anything other than broccoli, onions, or carrots in your stir fry?” 

 

“Mushrooms.” 

 

“Shiitake?”

 

“Always shiitake. What am I, some kind of animal?” 

 

Kentarou snorted and stood, knees popping. “Eggplants, peppers, bean sprouts, and squash. Sound good?” 

 

“Everything but the peppers. Peppers are gross.” Shigeru wrinkled his nose, causing his son to reach for it. The alpha leaned forward a little so his pup could grab his nose. The infant gave a loud squeal and kicked his chunky legs excitedly, drooling and babbling. 

 

“‘Ucky peppies!” Eiko squealed, slamming her hands against the handlebars again. 

 

“You like peppers, you nerd!” The omega pinched his daughter’s nose playfully, grinning at her. The toddler burst into a set of loud belly giggles. 

 

“No mommy!” She squealed.

 

“Yes!” He snickered, leaning forward to nuzzle their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Eiko nuzzled back, giggling sweetly. 

 

“Love mommy!” 

 

“I love you too, sweet girl.” He smiled and pulled away a little to kiss his daughter's forehead, brushing her bangs out of the way. 

 

“I love mommy too.” Shigeru purred softly from behind them, bouncing Yasuhiro on his hip. 

 

“Stop that.” Kentarou huffed, reaching around and smacking the alpha’s hand, which he knew was snaking towards his hip. “We’re in the store.” 

 

“So~?” 

 

“So, it’s inappropriate to molest me in the middle of the friggin’ supermarket.” 

 

“I’m not molesting you, Kentarou,” Yahaba hummed matter-of-factly, placing his free hand on one of his mate’s plump hips. “I’m just gently caressing your hip in a sexual manner.”

 

“You’re disgusting.” The omega huffed, cheeks reddening as he turned around and took the baby back. 

 

“You’re the one who married me~” The alpha nuzzled into Ken’s short blonde curls.

 

“Doesn’t mean you’re not a fucking pervert.” 

 

Eiko squealed, pointing at her mother. “Bad word, bad word!”

 

“You’re right, baby girl! It is a bad word!” Shigeru gasped. “Mommy should say sorry!” 

 

Kentarou rolled his eyes, bouncing his son on his hip. “I’m sorry, Eiko. Mommy shouldn’t have said a bad word. Shigeru, you can push the cart.” He shot a glare at his alpha, who grinned cheekily. 

 

“I love you~” 

 

“Yeah, love you too.” He grumbled, flushing up to his ears. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Noooooo! I wan’ dat one!” Sachihiro whined, reaching for the cookie in his father’s hand. Tooru pulled the cookie away from his mouth. 

 

“Honey, you  _ just _ told me you wanted the chocolate chip one. That means daddy gets the oatmeal raisin.” Oikawa sighed softly, looking down at his pup sitting in the cart.

 

The toddler’s big brown eyes started to water. “N-No daddy…”

 

“Do you want the chocolate chip, or the oatmeal raisin, baby?” He shushed him, sitting the cookies back into the package and lifting the toddler. He placed the pup on his hip and rubbed his back. “You’re okay. Deep breaths.”

 

“Choc’ate chip.” He sniffled against his father’s shoulder. 

 

“Okay baby. Let me get it for you.” He shifted the toddler on his hip and pulled the cookie back out of the package. “Here we go.” Hiro took his cookie and nibbled on it, sniffling. 

 

“T’ank you daddy.” 

 

“You’re welcome, baby.” The alpha nuzzled his pup’s curls. 

 

“Daddy!” Tooru turned, face splitting into a grin at the sight of his mate and other pup. 

 

“Hey kiddo!” He kissed the other toddler’s fat cheek once he was close enough. “Did you and mommy have a nice time at the potty?”

 

“Yeah.” Yoichi giggled, green-gray eyes sparkling. 

 

“I bet.” The alpha beamed at his son. “Did you have fun, my sweet Iwa-chan?”

 

“Yeah, it was great.” The omega spoke dryly and rolled his eyes, shifting the pup on his hip. “The highlight of my day is when I get to hold my son’s hand while he poops and then wipe the shit from his ass.” Tooru snorted, reaching into the basket and pulling out two cookies. 

 

“Sugar or chocolate chip?” 

 

“Sugar.” Hajime snatched the cookie, placing it in his mouth before Tooru could even begin to think of retracting the offer. He took a bite of the treat before leaning over and kissing Sachihiro’s cheek. “Did you have fun with daddy?”

 

“Yes mommy.” The pup sniffled and smiled bashfully, taking a little bite of his cookie. Hajime looked up, narrowing his eyes at his mate.

 

“What did you do? Why was he crying?”

 

“I didn’t do anything! I swear!” The alpha yelped. “He’s tired because he refused to take a nap today, and he got upset because I was eating the cookie that he wasn’t!” He defended himself quickly, knowing that Hajime would happily chop his balls off in the middle of the store if he didn’t. Thankfully, the omega deemed his excuse acceptable. 

 

“Awe, baby.” He cooed, trading children with his husband. “Was daddy mean to you?” Said pup giggled, pressing his face into his mother’s neck. The scent comforted him. 

 

“I wasn’t mean to him! I even offered him my cookie! Tell him, Hiro!” The toddler just giggled harder than before, staying silent. Yoichi giggled against his father’s shoulder, nomming on his own cookie now.  

 

“Stop yelling, dumbass.” Hajime grinned, shifting the baby on his hip again. “You’re making a scene.”

 

“I am not-!”

 

“Oikawa-san?” The pair looked over, eyes growing wide at the sight of their former kouhai.

 

“Yahaba-chan! Kyouken-chan!” The alpha gasped excitedly. Yahaba beamed, speed walking over with the cart, containing both his daughter and his groceries, ignoring his mate’s yelp to ‘fucking wait, asshole!’. 

 

“Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi-san!”

 

“See, you were making a scene.” Hajime smirked. “Tooru and Hajime are fine, Shigeru-kun.” Before Shigeru could respond, his mate shoved into his side.

 

“Ow-!”

 

“I told you to wait, dickbag! I can’t move around as easily as you!” The blonde huffed, bouncing the baby on his hip, cheeks dusted pink. “Asshole.”  

 

“You didn’t have to shove me…” Shigeru mumbled, rubbing his arm. Kentarou gave him a furious glare, immediately shutting the alpha up. 

 

“Anyway,” Hajime snickered, letting his wiggling son down onto the floor. “How are the two of- well, four of you now, I suppose, doing? It’s been a little while.” He held his arms out for Yasuhiro with a smile, Kentarou gratefully passing the fat baby over. “Hi there.” He smiled, bouncing the infant. 

 

“Being a mom is hard.” Kentarou grumbled, looking over at his mate. He watched him talk animatedly to Oikawa, feeling a grimace take over his face. “They’re gross.” 

 

Hajime gave the other omega a snort, bouncing the now babbling infant on his hip. “At least you don’t have twin toddlers and a man baby.” Kentarou hummed in response.

 

“That is true. But my daughter  _ is _ a high maintenance diva who has her daddy wrapped around her fat little fingers.” 

 

“Damn. Good thing my boys know better than to listen to their idiot of a father. They’re both mama’s boys.” Hajime smiled and looked over at his mate. 

 

His smile immediately dropped off of his face. Tooru was grabbing at the air like he was cupping someone’s  _ ass _ .

 

“- And Hajime loves it when I grab his- Ow! What the hell?!” Tooru’s expertly curled hair bobbed as he flipped around, a hand on the back of his head and a half-pissed, half-dramatically horrified expression. Hajime lowered his arm, having thrown a box of cereal at his mate’s head. Yahaba had a terrified expression on his face, his lips pressed together tightly. 

 

“I suggest you shut the fuck up right this minute. Because I’m  _ actually _ really and willing to give you an impromptu circumcision right here in the middle of the supermarket, right here in front of our sons.” His gray-green eye narrowed to the point of almost slits.

 

“Y-Yes.” Tooru squeaked, eyes wide. “M-My bad…” Hajime shifted Yasuhiro on his hip. 

 

Kyoutani looked over at his husband. “What the fuck did you tell him?” 

 

“Ken, baby, I swear to  _ god  _ I didn’t say a goddamn thing-”

 

“Bad word! Bad word!” Eiko squealed. 

 

The blonde sighed and rubbed his forehead, scrubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I’m sorry, baby. Mama is just upset, and is about to kill your daddy.” 

 

Hajime looked over to the other omega, a smirk on his face. “Wanna join a single mothers’ club with me? Suddenly I find myself mateless, and you appear to be in the same boat.” 

 

“Hajime!” Tooru squealed. “That’s so mean!”

 

“Don’t talk about my ass in public, you shit!” The omega snapped furiously. 

 

Kentarou snickered and took his baby back from his old friend. He laid the pup over his shoulder, rubbing his back. The tubby infant was starting to get fussy- it was beyond time for his nap. 

 

He listened to his old senpai yell and squeal at each other, rocking his infant. The baby gurgled in upset, angrily kicking one of his fat feet. He locked eyes with his mate.

 

“It was wonderful to see you guys! We should meet up soon!” The alpha smiled and waved at his senpai, immediately getting the hint. 

 

Tooru turned to them and smiled. “Bye, Yahaba-chan, Kyouken-chan! We’ll see you around!”

 

“Bye bye!” Sachihiro squealed and waved.

  
“Byyyyyyyye!” Eiko waved back, giggling loudly. Shigeru grinned and grabbed the cart, wheeling it around the corner before his daughter got too excited with her goodbye. Kenatrou waved and followed, his son gurgling and whining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's finally back~!


	8. So Baby Hold Me Closer -- TsukiYama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol it's smut again

It started with kisses to his neck and soft, sweet words murmured against the pale skin. 

 

The gentle and barely-there touches left Kei gasping, biting his lip to keep from begging for more. Tadashi, still buried in his neck, gave a breathy chuckle, nipping at one of the fresh hickeys he’d made. The blonde gave a high moan, the sound coming out as more of a pleasured whine. 

 

“Good, Tsukki?” Tadashi’s voice was thick, hoarse, with arousal. The blonde could only nod, giving a soft hum of pleasure and confirmation. “I’m glad.” 

 

Tadashi’s hands were then on his thighs, squeezing lightly and massaging. Kei tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s shirt, biting back a groan. 

 

“You were so good today.” Tadashi murmured, brushing his lips over the shell of Kei’s ear. “I’m so proud of you, baby. Stopping all those spikes, taking charge…” He nipped his earlobe. “I loved it.” 

 

The blonde gasped, the sound dipping into a low whimper. He squeezed his thighs together, his face flushing darkly at the praise. 

 

“You made me crazy today. Do you know how hard it is to hide a boner in those damn volleyball shorts?” Kei breathed shakily, nodding against his boyfriend’s bistre tresses, careful to avoid the fringe that would tickle his nose. “Tell me how good I’m making you feel, honey.”

 

The blonde took a deep, trembling breath. “F-Fuck, Tadashi…” He squeezed his thighs together as his boyfriend massaged them, choking on a moan. “You’re, ah... s-so good…” 

 

Tadashi hummed, biting down lightly on Kei’s neck. The blonde pressed forward with a groan, his hands moving to tangle into his lover’s still-damp hair. He tugged lightly on the curls, grinding forward against the brunette’s stomach. 

 

Tadashi’s dark, soft hands moved under the waistband of his shorts, and Kei had never been so glad that he didn’t wear underwear to bed. The brunette brushed his knuckles over Kei’s dark blonde curls.

 

“You’re always so soft here, Tsukki.” He murmured, letting his fingertips graze against the base of Kei’s half-hard cock. The blonde gave a low whine, rolling his hips up again. 

 

Tadashi wrapped his hand, warm and large, around Kei’s dick, swollen and throbbing. He held the organ in a light fist, giving a slow twist of his wrist. The action was enough to make Kei’s breath stutter. He let out a quiet whine, thighs and abdominal muscles tensing with the effort to not buck his hips and basically fuck himself into Tadashi’s hand. 

 

“It’s okay, baby. Come on, it’s okay.” Tadashi mouthed at the shell of his ear. Kei could feel his hot, ragged breaths in his ear, and it sent shivers up his spine. 

 

“Dashi…”

 

“‘S’okay, Tsukki. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Kei’s breathing was heavy, shaky. Tadashi gave his boyfriend’s cock a little tug, the blonde moaning lowly into his hair at the action.

 

“Fuck, Tadashi… ‘M not gonna last…” The brunette hummed in response, picking up the pace. 

 

It only took a few twists of his wrist and tugs on Kei’s cock before he came in his sweats, staining the fabric a dark shade, covering Tadashi’s hand in the process. The blonde moaned and whined into his boyfriend’s hair, bucking his hips forward as he rode out the orgasm. 

 

“Stop, stop-” He hissed after a moment, and immediately Tadashi let go of the twitching penis in his grasp.

 

“You okay?” His hand moved to Kei’s hip, massaging gently with his thumb. The other hand stroked up and down the blonde’s thick, muscled thigh as he pressed featherlight kisses to his chin and jaw. 

 

“Mm, yeah. ‘Was just too much for a second…” He breathed, legs shaking. The tight grip he had on Tadashi’s hair loosened as he relaxed. 

 

“No worries, Tsukki.” He giggled, pecking his boyfriend’s red lips, swollen and plump from all the biting. 

 

“Do… Do you need help too?” Kei murmured after another few seconds of regulating his breathing. When he leaned back to look at Tadashi, his golden eyes were hazy and glazed over. Tadashi felt himself flush up to his ears.

 

“Ah… Not really, I… kind of came already…” He looked down at his lap, the crotch of his own green sweats stained a darker shade. Kei hummed, too tired and sated to even really tease him about cumming in his pants without any sort of touch. He could do that in the morning when he woke up and remembered it. 

 

“Mm… M’kay. Sleep then.” He rolled off of Tadashi’s lap and flopped down onto his left side, arms opened for his boyfriend to crawl into, which he did happily. 

 

“I love you, Kei~!”

 

“I love you too, Tadashi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda set after the Shiratorizawa match I guess???
> 
> if you guys have anymore ideas for fics, hit me up!!!


End file.
